Padmé Amidala
Padmé Amidala (46 f.s.Y. - 19 f.s.Y.) ble født med navnet Padmé Naberrie. Amidala var et formelt navn på den tidligere dronningen av Naboo. Som barn var hun talentfull, og hadde en god utdannelse. I en alder av 14 år ble hun valgt til dronning av Naboo. Under Handelsføderasjonenens blokade av Naboo prøvde de å få henne til å signere en avtale, som skulle gjøre invasjonen lovlig. Da hun ikke ville dette, ble hun dømt til fangenskap i en fangeleir. Heldigvis ble hun reddet av de to jediridderne Qui-Gon Jinn og Obi-Wan Kenobi. De tok henne med til Coruscant, hvor hun skulle prøve sin sak foran Senatet. Her fikk hun se hvor inneffektive Senatet egentlig var, og kom derfor med et mistillitsforslag mot Kansler Valorum. Da hun ikke kunne gjøre noe i Senatet returnerte hun til Naboo, for å be Gungerne om å hjelpe til å stoppe Handelsføderasjonen. Dette klarte de ved å fange lederen deres, Nute Gunray, og okkupasjonen ble avbrutt. Da hun var ferdig som dronning, fikk hun tilbud om å bli senator for Naboo, noe hun takket ja til. Trusselen av Separatistbevegelsen ville Amidala, i motsetning til mange andre, løse fredelig. Hun var en av forkjemperne for dette, og ville ikke lage en hær for republikken. På dagen det skulle stemmes for om det skulle lages en slik hær, ble skipet hennes ødelagt, og 7 mennesker ble drept. Hun mistenkte Grev Dooku, men det var faktisk hennes gamle fiende Nute Gunray som stod bak angrepet. På kommando fra Kansler Palpatine, den tidligere senatoren for Naboo, ble Amidala satt under beskyttelse fra jediene. Hun fikk nå møte Obi-Wan Kenobi og Anakin Skywalker igjen, som hun ikke hadde møtt på 10 år. Ikke lang tid etter dette ble hun på nytt angrepet, denne gang av dusørjegeren Zam Wesell. På grunn av dette dro Anakin med Padmé til Naboo, mens Obi-Wan undersøkte hva som hadde skjedd. På Naboo ble de to forelsket. Dette var forbudt kjærlighet for dem begge. Anakin som var jedi, kunne ikke være i et forhold i følge kodeksen, mens Padmé måtte fokusere på karrieren sin. Det var Padmé av de to som klarte å kontrollere seg best, og hun klarte å holde seg en stund. thumb|left|310px|Padmé forteller Anakin at hun er gravid. Men for Anakin var ikke dette hans eneste problem. Han hadde begynt å få fæle drømmer om sin mor, og måtte derfor besøke Tatooine, Padmé ble med. På Tatooine fant han sin mor døende, og drepte alle sandfolkene som hadde torturert henne. Dette innrømmet han for Padmé, og hun prøvde å trøste ham. Kort tid etter måtte de til Geonosis, for å redde Obi-Wan, som hadde blitt fanget av Separatistene. Imidlertid ble de to fanget, og dømt til døden. Dette gjorde at Padmé innrømmet sin kjærlighet til Anakin, da hun trodde hun skulle dø. Heldigvis ble de to reddet av en hel haug med jedier, som dermed startet Klonekrigen. Etter slaget på Geonosis dro Anakin og Padme tilbake til Naboo. Der giftet de to seg i hemmelighet, uvitende om hva fremtiden ville bringe. I "Revenge of the sith" forteller Padmé, Anakin at hun er gravid. De blir enige om ikke å si noe. Hun hadde bestemt seg for å reise tilbake til Naboo for å føde. Hun hadde også bestemt seg for hvor hun skulle ha barnerommet. Men disse planene ble satt en stopper for da Obi-Wan Kenobi kom og fortalte at Anakin hadde gått over til den onde siden, blitt Palpatine's nye elev og hadde drept alle i jedi-tempelet, inkludert barna. Obi-Wan Kenobi fant ut at Anakin var faren og gikk. Padmé tok med seg C3PO til der Anakin var for å stoppe han. Men Anakin var blindet av makten den onde siden ga ham og han ville ikke høre. Han tok kvelertak på henne med jedi-krefter da han fant ut at Obi-Wan hadde sneket seg med på skipet hennes. Hun besvimte. Da hun måtte føde døde hun. Hun fikk så vidt navngitt barna sine, Luke Skywalker og Leia, og sagt til Obi-Wan at det fremdeles var noe godt i Anakin. Kategori:Senatorer Kategori:Kvinner Kategori:Skywalker Kategori:Karakterer